<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Her Dads Shoes by Ivegothomework</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051787">In Her Dads Shoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework'>Ivegothomework</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Pepper Potts is the best mom, missing Tony Stark hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finds Tony’s old iron man suits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Her Dads Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Morgan grew older she found herself remembering less and less about her father, and it scared her. If it weren’t for old videoclips, like her parents wedding video, she was sure she wouldn’t even remember what he sounded like. But even though she knew what he sounded like and what he looked like, she had forgotten a lot of the moments between them. But there were a few that she had actually managed to remember.</p><p> </p><p>Like how they used eat juicepops a few nights a week before bedtime. Or how she loved when he used to play with her in the garden. But she couldn’t remember more than that.</p><p>She was so young when her father died, so it wasn’t strange that she only had such few memories of him. It wasn’t until recently she had started thinking more about her father, often wondering if he would be proud of her. She had just started high school, and she really wished her dad could’ve been here to see her grow up. The feeling of knowing that he would never be there when she had her first breakup, or be there to walk her down the isle when she got married, it hurt, and it always would. But she knew he had died saving the world, and she knew deep down that it was the right decision. But that didn’t stop her from still wishing that he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why she recently had started finding herself downstairs, late at night, in her fathers old office. Her mom didn’t really want her to go in there, but of course she didn’t listen. She usually just sat in his office chair and looked through the books that were on the shelf. But today she looked at the desk drawer, wondering if she should open it. Not that she thought there would be anything special in there, but the curiosity got the better of her as pulled the drawer out. Inside where just some papers labeled with the Stark Industries logo on top and some text and different numbers. She took a quick glanced and realized they were all just some old bussines paper. She looked in the back of the drawer and felt a button in the corner of the drawer wall. She furrowed her eyebrows confused and pressed the button. She heard a click behind her and she quickly spun around in the office chair to see the bookshelves behind her separate in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan gasped, shocked at what she was seeing. But then she just smiled and shook her head, of course he had a secret staircase down to some mystical room. She hesitated for a second before stepping inside. The bookshelves closed behind her and she jumped a little, before looking back down at the stairs, to see a vague blue light from the bottom. She carefully made her way down the stairs and entered the room, the lights turned on entirely and inside was a big working desk and a few different version of her dads iron man suits.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome Ms Morgan.” A voice said and she jumped, looking around her before realizing that it was a computer generated voice.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Friday. Mr Stark has programmed me to do everything and anything you might require.” Friday says.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” Morgan gasps, walking closer to the iron man suits. Her mom had told her she’d gotten rid of all the suits after her dad had died, but apparently that was a lie. Farthest to the right was a blue and silver suit that she assumed must’ve been her moms. She walked over to it and carefully touched the metal surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Friday…?” Morgan asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ms Stark?” The AI asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even get a suit like this on?” Morgan asked and all of the sudden it detached it self, before attaching to her body. She stumbled back in the process, landing on her backside. Thankfully the suit had fully attached itself to her so it didn’t hurt. A hologram appeared in front of her face and she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“So cool! Friday, what can it do??” Morgan asked excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost everything Ms Stark. Here are some options.” She says and a few different options appeared in the hologram.</p><p> </p><p>“Unibeam…autonomous energy displacer…relulsors?? Repulsors..” she said, repeating the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“At what percentage Ms Stark?” Friday asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…I don’t know, 10??” Morgan asks clueless of what is gonna happen. All of the sudden she’s thrown up and back and hits the wall, landing flat down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, that’s so cool!” Morgan squeals and quickly gets up, the impact barely hurting her as the suit took the impact.</p><p> </p><p>“What more can it do?? Oh, what’s unibeam?” She asks and a blast erupts from her chest and tears a hole through the concrete wall.  Morgan jumps back, shook at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Holy fuc-“ Morgan squeals jumping up and down before she hears a voice behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing down here?!” She hears a familiar voice and she quickly turns around to see her mom standing there with a horrified look in her eyes. Something tells Morgan her mom did not want her to find this.</p><p> </p><p>“Friday, disarm suit!” Pepper yells and the suit deatachesPepper yells and the suit detaches itself from her and flies back to its original resting spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I was just starting figure out what cool shit that suit can do!” Morgan complains but her mom just raises her hand and she instantly shuts up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna hear it!”  Pepper yells, her voice harsh. She’d never her heard her mom yell at her like that before. Not even when she tried to sneak out to go to some party someone in her class was hosting. This was something else. Hurt, anger, fear.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find the button? And why were you in your dads office?? You know I don’t like you being in there!” Pepper says and Morgan bites her lip, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. So I just went down there because it’s peaceful, it calms me. I didn’t know there was even a button in that desk until just like 10 minutes ago.” Morgan says, trying to defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason I told you not be inside his office, it’s because I knew you’d somehow find this. “ Pepper says.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad didn’t seem to think so.” Morgan mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Pepper asks, barely hearing her.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, dad didn’t seem to think so. Cause if he didn’t want me to find this or even have acces to the equipment in here he wouldn’t programmed Friday to listen to me.” Morgan says and Pepper’s heart almost stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did.” Pepper mumbles, furious with her late husband. She didn’t understand why he would do something so wreckless. But yet again, this was the man who recruited a 14 year old kid to the avengers. But their own daughter, really?</p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed, we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Pepper says.</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed!” Pepper repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“So unfair.” Morgan mumbles as she drags herself back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Pepper sighs and leans against Tony’s old worktable. She hadn’t been down here in over a year. Right after Tony had died she used to come down here pretty often. But as the years went on and she allowed herself to heal, it became more infrequent. There were many times where she considered having everything down here destroyed, but she never had the heart to.</p><p> </p><p>“Friday, is there any old messege or something that Tony left behind as to why he gave Morgan access to your system?” Pepper asked the AI.</p><p> </p><p>“There is one messege Ms Potts, would you like me to play it for you?” Friday asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” Pepper replied and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Messege recorded September 3<sup>rd</sup> 2023”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Pep. Since you’re listening to this messege I’m guessing Morgan found out about this place and I’m guessing she discovered it herself. I know you are probably out right furious with me right now and you have all the right to be. I set Fridays software to give Morgan acces on her 13<sup>th</sup> birthday when I knew she would be old enough to somewhat handle it without causing any major accidents. You might wonder why I did that? Well, the reason for that is that I wanted to make sure she was safe. That she had something to protect herself with if one of these dangerous situations would occur again. If this is something that you don’t want for her, just ask Friday to remove Morgan from the system and she will no longer have access to anything. Oh! And one more thing, I love you Pep. Tell Morgan I love her too.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“End of messege.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pepper sighed and and wiped away a falling tear. She smiled and shook her head, laughing slightly. Oh how she missed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t remove me from the system.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper turned around to see Morgan standing behind her, tears falling from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to go upstairs, what are you doing down here?” Pepper said, quickly wiping away the rest of her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to say I’m sorry for worrying you. But if you remove me from the system I won’t. Dad wanted me to have access to it and you heard why. So please let me, I promise I won’t use it unless it’s an emergency.” Morgan says and Pepper sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Morgan, I can’t. Your father got himself killed using these suits, trying to be a hero. I can’t let you risk that, I can’t loose you to.” Pepper says.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I wanted to be a hero. I just…this was dad, this was what he loved to do the most. This is the closest thing I’ll get toremembering him. It makes me feel like he’s still….here.” Morgan sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper walked over to Morgan and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Pepper just says and gives Morgan a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying you won’t remove me from the system?” Morgan asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but, on a few conditions. One, you never ever use the suits unless you’re in danger of some kind. Two, if you wanna be down here and work on something or explore you always have to be with Peter, he knows the system and the gadgets. I never EVER wanna see you down here alone, is that clear?” Pepper says and Morgan nods, wrapping her arms around her mom again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mom, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>